Scrub Quest
by BerserkSlash
Summary: Life of a Hollow. They're pretty twisted Monstrosities, aren't they? First try, feedback is welcomed with open arms.
1. What? Ghost is Evolving!

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any Intellectual Property that may happen to be in this, nor am I making or seeking to make money off of this.

Your name is Sato Hiroshi and you are in hell.

Ever since you died in that car accident, you haven't been able to move on, not after seeing the pain your family was going through. You had to stay and watch over them, even if you weren't able to interact you had no idea what else you could do. Your wife spent every day crying at your shrine and your son never left his room.

But time numbs all that ails the hearts of the living, and so time passed and your family picked themselves up and continued on with their lives.

You find you didn't mind as everyday they would leave offerings and prayers to show you still mattered to them and you were content to exist, even fantasizing yourself as guardian spirit, left alone on the earth to watch over them.

But now, your wife, your beautiful wife, is seeing some lowlife and acting like some whore! And your son! Where did you go so wrong that he would turn into such a fat and useless otaku! Wasting all that money you had saved up for his future on worthless and disgusting toys, not nearly enough time spent studying!

They barely even offer a prayer to you once a week or even longer! They're forgetting about you! That's not allowed! Never! They can't forget, and become a slut and her depraved lard of an offspring! He probably wasn't even your kid, no way with how much of a slut your wife is, sleeping around behind your back!

And then the pain came, constant and overwhelming. Consuming all thoughts with hatred and agony! It's all their fault, only them! You would have been so much better off without that fatass retard posing as your son! Lived a life of luxury and had as many women as you could desire without that whore draining your finances dry to pay to her pimp and all the other worthless pieces of shit she would give it up to at the slightest opportunity!

Writhing in pain worse than any other you had ever felt, you very heart burning it's way out of your chest from the sheer rage they inspired, you can only let out one final echoing scream.

And then everything went white.

AN- So, this is my first actual project for any kind of story. I've been a long time fan of many and varied fiction and fan fiction. This specific work is actually a Quest that I just started to run on Spacebattles in their BROB sub-forum. Hope I can keep it up. Any reviews and criticism would be extremely helpful.


	2. Mask

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any Intellectual Property that may happen to be in this, nor am I making or seeking to make money off of this.

Emptiness.

Throbbing and yearning void.

All the beast that was a man can know is the void inside with the impossible hunger, demanding to be filled. Slowly, the blinding, corrupted, blank white void cracks. And with those cracks, the rage slowly seeps back in, fermenting and growing and changing with the all consuming hunger.

Finally, you open your eyes and stare through the lupine mask covering your face to stare at what had once been your home and the beloved family held within. You need to eat, consume something to deal with this hunger, and what better way than those right in front of you?

AN- Sorry for the teensy little thing this one is, it just wouldn't flow and I had to make it short as hell. Next one is pretty disturbing.


	3. You Just Activated My Trap a card!

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any Intellectual Property that may happen to be in this, nor am I making or seeking to make money off of this.

Rearing up to your full height, your well bubbles and froths. Your fresh hole aches and all the indignities of your life burst forth in the voracious need to chase down and rip and tear and devour! To inflict horrible tortures and cause such fear that they would have no choice but to flee for your enjoyment.

Gathering all these feelings up, you release your power in a terrifying Howl. Reality shakes from the released power and a full flock of birds drop out of the sky. Echoing far and loud, the reality shaking scream goes on for a few seconds more, before tapering off.

The silence is deafening and all consuming, before being shattered by the screams of both the newly dead and the living forced to watch their friends and family drop dead while they are paralyzed by an unexplainable fear.

Letting loose another, lesser howl you charge forward at the remnants of your family, festering feelings finally having a release within sight. Bursting through the front wall you leap forward with jaws spread wide, you capture the arm of your screaming wife and tear it off from where it had been futilely passing through her body. Backing off and basking in the now pained screams, you toss the limb into the air and crunch down on it as it falls into your open maw. A single crunch and you taste the best food you have ever, greater still. Good splattering and staining your white mask, a mixture of it and the sudden flood of saliva drip from your mouth as you stare at the buffet that was a person.

As you rip into your still paralyzed and screaming wife you sense your son fleeing out of the house. Finishing your meal with a sense of elation you feel you have no choice but to release another Howl. As it ends everything descends into a blur of red and snippets of slaughter.

Barking laughter as you chase your son through the neighborhood, taking small bites out of him along the way until devouring him right in front of a police box.

Messily devouring a little boy's family of three in front of his horrified and paralyzed form.

A man standing, shaking and defiant in front of his still living and confused family surrounding his dead body. He tries to make a deal, his soul for his families safety. Your answer is a descending fanged maw. You leave his disembodied arms with his living family.

Swallowing a little girl whole as she huddles and cries into her hands.

A pair of lovers holding one another, scared but relieved to still have the other with them. You tear the girl to shreds in front of the helpless man before hitting his hopeless head off.

A dead mother running towards her still living child. You laughingly bite her legs off and watch her determinedly crawl forward. Just as she makes it and is reaching out for him your fangs shear through her chest.

An old man, waiting alone, he is prepared to die. You grant his wish by tearing him apart piece by piece until he is finally begging for his life.

Chasing a pair of siblings holding hands through a large alley between blocks, the brother urging his little sister on. Just as you close in, something Overwhelmingly powerful smacks you away and through the alley walls.

Getting up with a snarl you bound back through the whole with a menacing howl to see a large, ape like hollow finish devouring your meal.

AN- Warned ya, lemme know what you think and if I caught how bad a semi-mindless hollow can be.


	4. Donki Kongu

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any Intellectual Property that may happen to be in this, nor am I making or seeking to make money off of this.

Quieting your Howl lest you call its' attention from the meal-IT sToLE FRom yoU!- you crouch down and blaze your bubbling well forth before quickly reeling it in and forcing, compacting it down into your claws and fangs so as to better show this beast what happens when it dares challenge you.

With a silent burst of speed, your form blurs and before it can notice a thing in its greedy massacre you are already upon its back, fanged maw digging into its neck and all your claws slashing his back to ribbons.

The Ape-like Hollow roars savagely in anger and pain! Swinging back its humongous arms to grab at you. But it's too slow and your Soul surges forth from all points of contact, weakening its very being as you disengage and leap back.

Enraged beyond all though it swings around to face you. Blood leaks from its neck under the Human skull Mask that covers its whole head and positively pours from the rents you left in its back, forced to stay open through the disruption cause by your Soul. And yet, it stands strong and towers above you. Spreading its gigantic arms and crouching down it roars loudly and stampedes forward.

But the beast is clumsy and slow and you are agile and fast. Easily you dash right on through his arms and spin around to take a chunk out of his arm, with your Soul surging forth once more, further weakening his very being and forcing his wounds even further open.

You spring back as the Ape screams in Rage and flails its arms wildly. All it does is swipe empty air and bellow like a dumb brute as you casually land a large distance away through your leap. You Howl triumphantly as the remnants of your Soul seep back into your Well from where you had concentrated it.

AN- All the updates I have prepared ahead of time, drop by the forum if you want play the game.


	5. Nothing Can Be Explained

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any Intellectual Property that may happen to be in this, nor am I making or seeking to make money off of this.

Stomping and grunting, the Ape's Soul surges forth and then suddenly sputters out, receding as your own flares within its wounds and continue to force them to bleed excessively.

Seeing your chance and grinning maliciously, you drudge up every hatred and indignation of your life, you are above this brute as a human is an ant! How dare it even look upon you! You Howl your anger and arrogance to the heavens and hells and especially to the creature that stands bleeding a river in front of you? And you receive and answer as you feel your Soul reach the Ape. Furious, you stab what energies embedded within that echoing Howl left into it, prepared t force it to submit.

And the Ape does just that, paralyzed by pain and your presence alone, it can do nothing but fall from its unbalanced stance and lie there in supplication.

Short, gleeful barks escape you in your amusement as you rush the prone form. Reaching the hollow you immediately begin tearing into it wherever you can reach. But even as you try over and over, the apes flesh is especially tough and you know, without your Soul already within, weakening and making him susceptible, you would do no worse than scratch him.

Flowing and surging, you can sense the Apes Soul as it fights with your own inside its body, and as such you escape easily as it finally overcomes your tyrannical rule and hurls itself to its feet.

The longer the fight goes on, you notice as its anger just continues to grow and watch and wait and memorize its every move while it ceases to think what little thoughts it had had within its tiny brain.

Getting upon all fours, the eyes you can see within its mask turn a blood red and it's Soul burst forth, absent of all control. Flowing within and through and around, it gives off nothing but hatred and the need to see you destroyed. As it reaches its crescendo, all of it is pulled back within its body, and every muscle contracts and flexes, before doubling in size.

Even still and with such a display, the pieces of your energy you left behind, the Soul that you had put into your first attacks, are still there and they are still draining and draining the enemies stamina and keep every wound, no matter how little, flowing with a torrent of blood.

As the final bit of its Soul overflow recess back within its Well, it releases a bellow and charges, looking nowhere and paying no attention to anything beyond you and ending your life.

Feeling giddy at the situation and the opportunity such blinding rage offers, you wait until the very last second before easily dodging to the side. You can only howl out your amusement as you watch the Hollow slam through the alley wall you had been crouched in front of mask first. With one of the first conscious thoughts you have had since becoming what you are, you speculate that such a scene could never lose its lister and hilarity.

Seeking to find proof of such, you lead him on a chase through the neighborhood and all the neighbors.

Watching with glee as he slams through cars and walls and making a game of it. Forcing him to crash through every single wall of an apartment complex and all its tenants without letting the building collapse. Slipping from the building as you destroy the last support and letting the whole thing crash atop its head.

After the thirtieth wall, it had still not lost its splendor. After the eightieth it was still the height of hilarity.

But all things come to an end, as every building within a block radius had been run through, the Ape stood alone in the center of an alleyway, staring at where you stand some distance away. Seeing as you have no where else to run the Ape reared up to its full and terrifying height and releases as much of his Soul into the surroundings as he can. Earthshakingly powerful, he pounds on its chest and announces ts final challenge within a earsplitting roar.

Watching this, you feel like you have no choice but to answer it.

And so you crouch down and tense up, building your own presence up by releasing the overflow of your Soul, you disappear.

Going at a faster pace than you ever have, the Hollow has no chance of noticing your approach.

Timing it just right, your form seems to resolidify at its feet between blows, and you leap upward, jaw extended wide. Passing easily through his slow and clumsy strikes, you reach and tear out his throat.

Suddenly, roar cut off, gurgles fill the air and good fountains out, painting your whole body red.

Terrified, two gigantic paws attached to enormous arms are swung about wildly and in a panic. But still, with no planning behind any movement and at such slow speeds, it is easy for you to spring backwards without a hair touched.

Spending a moment as it flails about and you duck and weave to read into its movements and pattern you feel confident that you have him beat, finally. A quick dash forward towards an opening created by overextending a lunge.

But suddenly, the Apes great feet are digging into the ground and his legs flex to half again their size. And almost before you can react, what was a lunge is now a swipe with all of his bodyweight behind it. Still, your reflexes are more than up for the challenge and your fur is only flattened by the air pressure as you dodge around his side.

And as you spring aside, the brute does something it has not done since the battle had commenced, its head was completely exposed and back turned. Seeing the opening for what it was, Hiroshi leaps and bounds up atop the Ape Hollows back. Jaw extended wider than ever, your mouth closes upon the enemies skull and crushes his mask as you devour his head whole.

Crumpling, you stay atop his body and Howl your victory.

AN: Alright, took a while, but this is pretty long for me, hopefully as I go I'll get faster at writing things and coming up iwht ideas.


End file.
